


akwers groupchat

by oumami



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, a really shitty chatfic, im sorry in advance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-01 12:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oumami/pseuds/oumami
Summary: chika makes a groupchat for aqours but it spirals out of control.new chapter every saturday





	1. pro hacker mari

**Author's Note:**

> ok so just 4 reference here are who the nicknames correspond to, its p easy to figure out but just in case
> 
> orange - chika  
> piano lesbian - riko  
> yousoro - you  
> eli fucker - dia  
> water lesbian - kanan  
> its joke - mari  
> zura - hanamaru  
> shOukan - yohane  
> wooby - ruby

_ orange invited yousoro, piano lesbian, zura, wooby, shOukan, its joke, water lesbian, and eli fucker to group chat akwers! _

 

orange: gUys this is for aqours stuff!!!!! so ya

 

zura: ooo cool zura!!!!!!

 

yousoro: awesomesauce

 

shOukan: dont say that

 

yousoro: :(

 

wooby: hewwo everyone uwu

 

its joke: am i allowed to send memes

 

orange: sure if u want 

 

orange: but remember this is for aqours stuff!!! like updates and announcements and etc

 

piano lesbian: okay

 

piano lesbian: WAIT WHY IS THAT MY NAME

 

water lesbian: lol 

 

water lesbian: wAIT WHAT

 

eli fucker: please stop typing in all caps its annoying

 

eli fucker: WHY THE FUCK IS THAT MY NAME

 

orange: …

 

piano lesbian: WHO CHANGED OUR NAMES??

 

its joke: heh

 

eli fucker: MARI

 

eli fucker: HOW DID YOU CHANGE OUR NAMES

 

orange: woah shes a pro hacker!!!

 

wooby: sewiouswy?? i cant bewieve she got their passwords

 

shOukan: ruby

 

wooby: what? owo

 

shOukan: why are you typing like that

 

wooby: wike what? uwu

 

shOukan: like...replacing all the r’s and l’s with w’s 

 

shOukan: its scaring me 

 

wooby: because its fun! uvu 

 

orange: ruby please stop its not 2012

 

yousoro: damn roasted

 

piano lesbian: ANYWAYS HOW DID MARI CHANGE OUR PASSWORDS

 

its joke: yall just had easy passwords lmao

 

eli fucker: whatever, ill just change my name back

 

its joke: umm actually if any of u change them back ill tell everyone ur passwords

 

water lesbian: UGHHHH    
  


piano lesbian: fine whatever

 

its joke: it sounds like someone doesnt mind having the word lesbian in their name lololololololololol

 

orange: whats that supposed to mean

 

its joke: dont play dumb we all know what you and riko do when you guys are writing songs

 

orange: MARI!!!!!!

 

piano lesbian: …

 

water lesbian: i mean neither of them are denying it

 

zura: i dont understand i mean all theyre doing is writing songs??? what else would they be doing zura

 

water lesbian: …

 

yousoro: …

 

shOukan: …

 

eli fucker: INAPPROPRIATE

 

orange: ew buzzkill

 

its joke: but we were making fun of you

 

orange: oh right


	2. is water wet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well? is it?

 

shOukan: yall i have an IMPORTANT question

 

water lesbian: ?

 

shOukan: is water wet

 

piano lesbian: oh my god

 

eli fucker: you imbeciles of course its wet

 

its joke: mmmmmmnah

 

eli fucker: DONT MMMMMMNAH ME IT IS WET

 

orange: what is goin on here

 

piano lesbian: yoshiko asked if water is wet

 

orange: ummmmmm idk?? ya?? 

 

wooby: why does it even matter LOL XD

 

shOukan: CHANGE OF TOPIC WHY DID RUBY USE THE CURSED EMOTICON

 

wooby: lol wut? xP

 

shOukan: DEAR GOD THATS EVEN WORSE

 

zura: ooo i wanna try!

 

zura: XD

 

shOukan: NOT YOU TOO   
  
its joke: anyways here another controversial topic 

 

its joke: does the cereal go first or the milk

 

zura: the cereal of course zura!

 

shOukan: you fool

 

shOukan: its obviously the milk

 

orange: um NOPE

 

shOukan: YES

  
orange: THE DOOR

  
  
orange: USE IT   


 

water lesbian: look what youve done, mari

 

its joke: lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is kinda short sorry ive had a busy week but i hope yall enjoy 
> 
> comments & kudos are appreciated


	3. we aint SLICK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hanamaru is having a rough time and chika is gay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i havent updated in forever this fanfic somehow gets really good feedback but i never have motivation to work on it, but this chapter was actually rly fun to write

riko-chi: jokes on you mari i changed my password and now you can’t change my username

 

its joke: oh really

 

riko-chi: yep

 

_ riko-chi’s name has been changed to chika fucker _

 

chika fucker: MARI

 

its joke: i mean come on. am i wrong

 

orange: nope

 

chika fucker: CHIKA

 

orange: honey come on who are we kidding

 

orange: we aint SLICK

 

eli fucker: hey chika, quick question

 

orange: ya

 

eli fucker: why did you expect this gc to actually be useful

 

orange: honestly? idk

 

zura: open settings

 

zura: siri

 

zura: open settings

 

shOukan: whos gonna tell her

 

orange: not it

 

chika fucker: not it

 

its joke: not it 

 

wooby: aw you guys r so mean to her come on >_<

 

wooby: hey maru?

 

zura: yea zura? 

 

wooby: this is messages, not siri

zura: oh, whoops. thanks!

 

wooby: no problem 

 

wooby: love you

 

zura: what was that?

 

wooby: oh nothing

 

eli fucker: that was the most normal conversation that has happened on this gc

 

orange: ikr 

 

chika fucker: are we just gonna ignore the fact that hanamaru said “what was that?” to ruby even though it’s not even verbal

 

its joke: yea

 

chika fucker: ok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed comments & kudos are appreciated


	4. threesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> riko is gay and chika is poly i guess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is sO short but i was late to update and i rly wanted to get this posted soooo

 

shOukan: guess whos gay

 

shOukan: hint

 

shOukan: its riko

 

chika fucker: the fuck did i ever do 2 u

 

shOukan: idk

 

shOukan: im just messing around with u 

 

orange: oooooo yohane-chan r u jealous??? did i steal ur girl 

 

orange: >:)????

 

shOukan: um no

 

orange: its gucci im always open for a threesome

 

chika fucker: CHIKA

 

shOukan: i

 

its joke: i

 

orange: WHAT

 

orange: okay you uneducated fucks the word threesome isnt always used for sexual context

 

its joke: k but like...it is 90% of the time lol

 

orange: whatever

 

orange: anyways i came on here to ask

 

orange: why r dia and kanan and you never on the gc

 

its joke: idk

 

eli fucker: i am always here just lurking 

 

water lesbian: same

 

yousoro: same

 

orange: rude

 

water lesbian: whatevr lol 


End file.
